The Young Koors
by Izahina98
Summary: [FF Collab/Chap 2 Up! END] Chanyeol, si murid pembuat onar yang menjadi detective hanya untuk membantu kekasih mungilnya Byun Baekhyun. "Ini hanya salah paham! Bukan dia yang melakukannya."- Chanyeol/ CHANBAEK. Boys Love. Twoshot. Riddle. School life. RnR?
1. Misteri

**Warning!:  
** **Yaoi Area, Boys Love, Cerita dengan tema pasaran, perhatikan tiap kejadian di dalam cerita agar kalian paham maksud yang terselip. Banyak kode. Typo bertebaran.**

* * *

..

 **The Young Koors**

 **.**

 ** _Original Story by_**  
 ** _Manusiabertopeng98 and Izahina98_**

 **.**

 **"Hidup dipenuhi dengan panggung sandiwara. Membuatmu akan sulit menemukan yang benar dan mana yang salah. Siapa yang jujur dan siapa yang tidak"**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Langit biru dengan kilasan awan membentuk banyangan tipis di atas lapangan SMA Josei, Sekolah elit yang terletak di kota Busan. Seluruh murid berseragam lengkap terlihat berkumpul di tengah lapangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia berbuat itu!" pekik gadis berambut pirang.

"Benar. Kukira dia anak yang pendiam.." gadis lain menimpali.

Yang lain kemudian ikut berbisik satu sama lain, menambah bising keadaan saat itu. Suasana bertambah tegang saat dua orang asing berbadan tegap bergabung dengan mereka diikuti dengan 2 orang lain berseragam sekolah dibagian belakang. Pria mungil berwajah manis itu berjalan mendekati pria yang lebih tinggi, menatap si tinggi yang terlihat tengah mengamati sekitarnya dalam diam. Alisnya berkerut, bibirnya bergetar. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik, "Chanyeol, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol—pria bertubuh jenjang itu menyisir rambut kecokelatannya kebelakang dengan jemari lalu beralih menatap si mungil. "Tenanglah. Mereka hanya ingin meminta kesaksianmu saja." Ucapnya menyakinkan.

Pria mungil itu menatap gusar sekelilingnya. Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya sesaat kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Baekhyuna, dengar! Kau tidak perlu takut, oke? Aku ada disini." Tangan besarnya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung sempitnya, mencoba menyalurkan keberanian.

"I—iya aku tahu. Hanya saja.." Baekhyun memainkan bibir bagian bawahnya. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang berubah gelisah. "A—aku benar – benar takut Chanyeol! Bagaimana jika mere—"

"Hei, Kau!" Suara bernada berat mengitrupsi mereka. Mengejutkan Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Ada apa, Pak Kim? Aku ini sedang tidak berulah." Chanyeol menatap pria tambun itu sambil bertolak pinggang. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sudut bibir terangkat membentuk seringaian.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Tuan Park." Pak Kim melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Byun, kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera! Katakan dengan jujur apa yang terjadi."

Pak Kim segera menggiring Baekhyun masuk kedalam area gedung sekolah, menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah lebih tepatnya. Chanyeol hendak menyusul namun Pak Lee—Guru olahraga menghadangnya, "Kembali ke barisanmu, Park!"

Chanyeol merengut kesal. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung kedua pria itu semakin lama semakin menjauh dimakan jarak. Dan disini lah dia, harus terjebak dengan ratusan siswa dan siswi yang mungkin saja mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama 'Ada apa sebenarnya ini?'. Kaki kanannya terhentak – hentak, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang muncul dalam hatinya.

30menit berlalu dan pria mungilnya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia mulai gusar. Dengan langkah pasti Chanyeol berjalan kedapan, mencoba mencari cara mendekati ruang Kepala Sekolah dan menghiraukan empat pria dewasa dengan seragam beratribut lengkap yang menatap curiga kearahnya.

"Hei, nak! Mau kemana kau?" Tanya seorang diantara mereka.

"Toilet." Jawabnya singkat. Dia tidak menoleh apalagi menatap lawan bicaranya, hanya berjalan santai dengan wajah yang seolah mengatakan 'Bukan urusanmu. Pergi dan jangan ajak aku bicara'.

Semua murid menatapnya dan tidak berniat untuk menyuruhnya kembali masuk kedalam barisan. Semua mengenal dia. Makhluk berwatak dingin dan menyebalkan yang suka sekali membuat onar di sekolah. Namun akan berubah 180 derajat bila berhubungan dengan Makhluk pendiam yang bersama Pak Kim diawal. Byun Baekhyun—kekasihnya.

Seorang pria beratribut yang lain berjalan dan mencekal tangannya, menarik paksa agar ia kembali kekumpulan murid lainnya. "Kau tidak dengar pengumuman tadi? Tidak ada yang diijinkan masuk area gedung sekolah, kecuali yang bersangkutan."

Dahinya berkerut, membuat ekspresi bingung dibuat – buat. "Pengumuman? Haha—Maaf, aku tidak dengar! Dan…Tidak peduli" Chanyeol menepis tangan pria tersebut sambil menatap remeh penampilan pria didepannya. "Hm, Polisi ya? Jangan mentang – mentang kau polisi kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya." Ujarnya ketus.

"Nak, bisakah kau bersikap sopan?" Polisi yang lain menimpali.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Well—No!" Dia menggeser tubuhnya dan menerobos pria dihadapannya barusan. Namun sekali lagi, kerah belakang bajunya langsung ditarik paksa oleh pria sebelumnya. "Ck. Bisakah kau tidak menarik – narik? Itu sakit!" Seru Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol!" Teriak seseorang. Oh lihat? Pak Kim sudah kembali ternyata. Dia berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi wajah memerah padam menahan amarah dan mata yang berkerut.

Chanyeol menatap pria tambun itu dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Apa lagi?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya. Wah—dia terlihat sangat marah sekarang. "Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat onar sehari saja? Kembali ketempatmu!"

Pria itu terkekeh, "Oh! Pak Kim, kau melupakan sesuatu.." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak sedang berbuat onar, asal kau tau."

"Bagaimana kau sebut ini tidak berbuat onar?!" Seru Pak Kim dengan urat – urat leher yang menyembul keluar. "Kau mengganggu aktivitas!"

"Mana bisa ke toilet di anggap mengganggu aktivitas, Pak Kim! Yang benar saja."

"Cukup! Kembali ketempat mu, sekarang!" Bentak Pak Kim sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol geram. Wajahnya semakin memerah dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Baiklah, Pak Kim. Jangan terlalu sering marah nanti kau cepat tua lagi." Cibir Chanyeol, ia berbalik dan melangkah memasuki kerumunan—menyatu dengan murid lainnya. Dia berjalan membelah barisan, berdiri di bagian paling belakang. Ia merogoh saku celananya, menarik keluar sesuatu dari sana. Secarik kertas. Ia menatapnya…

"Kau pasti bercanda."

…Lantas menggenggam kertas itu kuat.

 **.**

 **-The Young Koors-**

 **.**

Seseorang berlari dengan terengah. Matanya bergulir ke sisi kanan dan kiri, seperti mencari sesuatu. Suara protes beberapa orang yang di tabraknya bahkan tak menghentikan aksinya. Hingga ia berhenti di salah satu kelas di lantai 2. Nafasnya tersenggal dengan badan membungkuk, kelelahan.

"Kris? Mau apa kau kesini?" Ujar pria berambut cokelat didepannya.

Yang di panggil menenggakkan badannya kembali, menghirup nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Ap—apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mereka bicarakan itu benar? Dimana Baekhyun?" Rentetan pertanyaan ia layangkan tanpa jeda.

Dahinya berkerut. "Kurasa ini cuma salah paham. Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

Kris menarik kursi didepan pria berambut cokelat itu lalu memutarnya kebelakang—menghadap si pria. "Lalu dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak menemukannya di kelas."

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di asrama sementara waktu sampai keadaannya sedikit tenang, sekaligus aku juga harus mencari tau yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Kuharap itu tidak benar.." Pria bermata bulat tiba – tiba datang dari arah pintu membawa 2 botol air mineral lalu meletakkannya di meja Chanyeol—pria berambut cokelat.

Kris melirik pria bermata bulat itu sesaat lalu kembali fokus pada Chanyeol. "Kau mau menyelidikinya?"

Pertanyaan itu pun dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari pria didepannya. Buku tebal berjudul _"Sherlock Holmes"_ ditangannya ia tutup lalu diletakkannya dimeja.

"Kusarankan agar kau tidak bertindak, Chanyeol! Bukankah polisi sudah menyatakan kalau itu murni kasus percobaan bunuh diri?" Pria bermata bulat itu menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Kyungsoo, kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan orang – orang terus menyalahkan Baekhyun! Lagipula aku merasa ada yang janggal dibalik kasus ini." kata Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu! Aku juga tidak ingin Baekhyun tertekan karena masalah ini." Mata Chanyeol memicing dengan alis saling bertautan namun ekspresinya kembali datar setelahnya.

 **-Chanyeol POV-**

Mungkin kalian bertanya – tanya dalam hati 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?' begitu kan? Oke. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tau pasti jika yang dikatakan oleh mereka itu benar atau salah. Aku hanya merasa jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, apalagi setelah menemukan sesuatu di lokasi kejadian yang diam – diam aku sambangi tempo hari. Ya. Aku ini memang memiliki rasa ingin tau yang besar, mungkin pengaruh buku _'Sherlock Holmes'_ yang sering aku baca. Sebagai penikmat cerita misteri, aku tentu harus mencari tau kebenerannya.

Malam itu. Kyungsoo mendatangi kamarku. Dia menggedor pintu keras sekali, kurasa para murid di kelas lain mendengarnya juga. Dia menangis sesenggukan sambil berteriak ketakutan. "Lu—han..dia.."  
Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera beranjak pergi. Perasaanku berubah tidak enak, apalagi setelah mengingat jika beberapa hari ini kelakuan Luhan agak aneh, menurutku. Ia selalu mencoba mengatakkan sesuatu padaku dan dia juga jadi lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun—padahal awalnya mereka itu tidak dekat sama sekali.

Setelah sampai disana, di kamar Luhan lebih tepatnya. Aku sudah mendapati pria mungilku disana. Menangis kencang sambil memeluk seseorang. Tangisannya semakin menjadi ketika dia melihat kedatanganku. Langsung saja tubuh mungilnya itu kupeluk sambil terus membisikkan kalimat penenang.

Malam itu asrama pria berubah gaduh. Suara sirine ambulan bergema di area asrama, mengundang para siswi berkumpul di sekitar. Para petugas menggiring tubuh Luhan kedalam ambulan bersama seorang guru sebagai pendampingnya.

Aku masih memeluk Baekhyun saat mobil ambulan bergerak pergi. Wajahnya masih pucat dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Dan ya, seorang guru menemukan sebuah surat yang katanya berisi surat yang ditulis oleh Luhan. Aku tidak tau pasti apa isinya, karena pihak sekolah tidak memberitahu nya—katanya untuk bukti. Sejak saat itu, para penghuni sekolah mulai mengambil spekulasi yang menurutku konyol. Mereka berpikir jika Baekhyun yang sudah mencelakakan Luhan. Apalagi saat itu Baekhyun berada di tempat kejadian. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit bingung, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpikir jika pria mungilku yang melakukannya? Hell—lagipula sejak kapan mereka bertengkar? Yang kutahu mereka itu sedang dekat akhir – akhir ini, bahkan terkadang aku merasa cemburu karena diabaikan kekasihku sendiri.

Well. Pria bertubuh mungil dengan senyum bulan sabit itulah kekasih ku, Byun Baekhyun namanya. Kurasa semua penghuni sekolah sudah tau itu.

Singkat cerita mereka jadi mulai memusuhi Baekhyun bahkan aku sempat memergoki mereka sedang membullynya habis – habisan di halaman belakang sekolah. Untung saja aku tiba tepat waktu kalau tidak ya aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris panik.

"Mencari surat yang ditulis oleh Luhan. Pihak sekolah pasti masih menyimpannya." Tanpa menoleh aku mengobrak – abrik laci di ruang kepala sekolah.

Jika ingin tau kebenarannya, tentu aku harus mencaritahu apa isi surat itu. Sudah seminggu Baekhyun berubah murung dan jarang sekali mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Sesekali ia meminta di temani kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Luhan yang sedang dirawat disana. Polisi belum bisa memintainya keterangan karena sampai saat ini Luhan belum sadar.

"Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Aku takut ada guru yang datang!" Kyungsoo berteriak pelan.

Aku berpindah tempat menuju laci di meja lainnya. Tumpukan map berwarna – warni aku singkirkan satu persatu. Hingga aku menemukan satu map dengan lebel 'kasus murid' di depannya. Mungkin suratnya ada didalam? Dan saat ku buka memang ada di sana.

"Cepat foto surat itu!" Seru Kris di belakang ku.

Aku mengangguk lalu dengan cepat meraih ponsel berwarna putih dari saku celana seragamku. Terdengar suara 'click' beberapa kali hingga aku mendapat kan sekitar 5 foto dari sudut yang berbeda. Ya, mengantisipasi tulisan yang tanpa sengaja tak terbawa atau tak terbaca nantinya. Setelah mendapatkannya, kami membereskan barang – barang ke tempat semula lalu keluar dari ruangan dengan tenang. Selang beberapa menit kami berpapasan dengan Kepala Sekolah di ujung tangga. Syukur lah, tepat waktu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Pria dengan wajah penuh kerutan itu menatap kami tajam, membuat dua orang pria di sebelahku saling bertautan mata lalu kembali menatapku.

Aku memutar bola mataku, menghela nafasku kesal. "Mengantarku ke toilet." Jawabku dengan nada rendah dan malas.

Pak Kepala Sekolah itu mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Dia mengerutkan alisnya yang memiliki bulu putih seolah memberiku tatapan intens. "Park Chanyeol." Dia memanggilku, namun aku tak menyahut. "Kau yang beberapa waktu lalu terlibat perkelahian, bukan?" Tanyannya.

Ia memandangi penampilanku dari ujung bawah hingga keatas. "Jangan membuat masalah, aku berharap banyak padamu." Pak tua itu langsung melewati tubuh kami dan meninggalkan kami untuk memasuki ruangannya.

Aku menatap pintu yang perlahan menutup itu. Pak tua itu, memang apa yang dia harapkan dari orang yang hampir di keluarkan dari sekolah ini? Mungkin dia berharap aku tidak macam – macam dan jadi anak kutu buku yang sering keluar masuk perpustakaan. Heh—yang benar saja.

"Chanyeol, bergegaslah!" Pria dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi melebihiku itu berjalan mendahului. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo mengikuti. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mungkin dia masih shock atau apa. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli, lagipula memang seperti itulah sifatnya.

"Kris, bisa pinjam kamarmu untu melihat ini?" Aku lambaikan ponselku, menunjuk – nunjuk benda itu dengan tanganku yang lain.

Kris menoleh sedikit kearahku kemudian mengangguk "Boleh saja."

Great. Tempat Kris adalah lokasi terdekat dari sini, jadi kami bisa menghemat waktu daripada harus menyusuri lorong – lorong panjang untuk mencapai kamar asramaku yang terletak diujung lorong.

Setelah memutar kunci. Kris berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki kamarnya di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan aku setelahnya. Aku menatap pemandangan kamar Kris yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kamarku, beberapa poster band terkenal tertempel di dindingnya yang di poles cat berwarna abu - abu gelap.

"Cepat baca isinya." Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi meja belajar Kris itu menatapku. Dia mendorong tubuhnya kearahku dan alisnya terangkat menandakan jika dia sedang menunjukkan sikap antusias terhadapku.

Aku lantas membuka ponsel, membuka galeri fotoku dan menunjuk salah satu foto yang tadi ku ambil. Terdapat tulisan disana, seperti huruf tak tersusun dengan rentetan huruf konsonan didalamnya.

" _ **Ufncocvmcp Dcfmjavp! 'Do' Kunci tangga nada pertama."**_

Dahiku mengkerut bingung . Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap kedua pria di hadapanku secara bergantian. Tatapan mereka sama bingungnya denganku.

"Apa maksudnya?" Pria bermata bulat itu menatapku.

Kris mendesah frustasi. "Jadi kita hanya mendapatkan coretan tidak jelas seperti ini? Astaga!" Tubuhnya ia hempaskan diatas kasur.

Aku menggeleng masih dengan mata yang terpaku pada tulisan itu.

"Tidak. Ini bukan sekedar coretan. Aku tahu ini."

 **To Be Countine…**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo..  
Aku datang bawa ff hasil collab bareng temenku nih. Masukin unsur detective di dalamnya.  
Penasaran siapa pelakunya? Beneran Baekhyun atau bukan? Atau penasaran sama maksud surat itu? Tunggu Chapt selanjutnya ya^^  
mungkin ada yang bisa mecahin kode itu? dan untuk arti judul akan aku kasih tahu di chapt depan.

 **Kritik dan Saran? Silahkann…  
Harap tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak Review untuk menghargai yang nulis^^**

Oke deh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~~

#ChanbaekIsReal!


	2. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

**ATTENTION PLS!  
** Maaf sebelumnya, kemarin ada kesalahan dalam kode. Awalnya 'Ufncocvmcp Dcfmjavp' harusnya 'Ugncocvmcp Dcgmjawp' Dan disini kami bukan memakai kode yang ada di google ya, ini kode buatan sendiri untuk kebutuhan cerita **.** Masih belum paham? Nanti aku jelasin di bawah :*

 **..**

" **Ugncocvmcp Dcgmjawp! 'Do' adalah kunci nadanya."**

Aku menolehkan kepala, menatap pria di hadapanku. Tatapan mereka sama bingungnya denganku. "Apa maksudnya?" Pria dengan mata bulat itu menatapku serius.

"Oh ayolah, jadi kita cuma mendapatkan coretan seperti ini?" Geram Kris seraya melempar tubuh ke atas kasur.

Tulisan itu lantas ku lihat lamat-lamat, "Tidak." Dahiku mengerut. "Ini bukan sekedar coretan, aku tahu maksud tulisan ini."

 **.**

The Young Koors

 **.**

 _ **Original Story by  
Manusiabertopeng98 and Izahina98**_

 **.**

" **Jangan memandang buku dari sampulnya. Mungkin kalimat itu juga yang harus kalian tanamkan saat bertemu dengan orang.."**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Deru jam dinding menemani keterdiaman mereka. Bermenit-menit berlalu hanya dengan berpandangan satu sama lain dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Matahari yang awalnya bersinar terik kini sudah tertutupi awan kelabu, membuat langit terlihat semakin gelap—pertanda hujan akan segera turun.

"Kris, tolong berikan aku kertas dan juga pena." Suara bass Chanyeol akhirnya memecah keheningan.

Kris mengangguk, tubuhnya sedikit menyerong membelakangi kasur, tangannya menggapai laci yang ada di bawah matras tidurnya. Memilih buku random dan sebuah pena berwarna hijau.

"Ini," Buku dan pena ia sodorkan di depan wajah. "Pakai saja bagian belakangnya.." lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengambilnya, membawanya kedalam pangkuan lalu melipat sisian lain buku tersebut. "Baiklah. Cepat jelaskan.." Kris melompat turun dari kasur, ikut bergabung bersama Chanyeol di atas karpet merah.

"Begini," Chanyeol memulai. "Ini mudah sebenarnya, Luhan pernah menunjukkan kode ini padaku. Pertama kita tulis ulang sususan huruf ini terlebih dahulu.." Chanyeol berucap dengan tangan yang sibuk menulis 'Ugncocvmcp Dcgmjawp' di atas kertas. Bibirnya ia kulum sebentar, nampak berpikir sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan, "Di sini tertulis 'Do' kunci nada pertama. Maksudnya, 'Do' kunci nadanya, kuncinya. Jika di ubah menjadi Not huruf 'Do' ini bisa menjadi 'C' Dalam susunan abjad, huruf C berada di posisi ke-3 setelah B dan A."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Kris dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Kris mengangguk, seolah dia mengerti penjelasan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Dari sini, kita bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa kunci dari pesan ini adalah tiga." Tangannya bergerak, mencoret kertas kosong itu dengan angka dan huruf dari dalam otaknya

"Bagaimana cara mengetahui isi pesannya?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Kita masih harus mencari kunci lainnya, seperti…nah.!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk kata 'pertama' dalam gambar di ponselnya. "Dalam tangga nada, sudah jelas jika 'Do' itu adalah nada pertama, maksudku satu. Tapi disini di jelaskan lagi jika 'Do' adalah kunci pertamanya. Mungkin Luhan ingin menyebutkan kalau langkah pertamanya adalah huruf yang akan dia tulis. Tinggal mencari cara hitungnya saja, maju ataukah mundur."

"Hitung saja secara bergantian."

Chanyeol kembali menggerakan jari tangannya, menulis angka dan huruf sambil menggumam kecil—menghitung sesuatu. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat berhasil merangkai huruf itu, "Se-la-mat-kan.." gumamnya kecil. Chanyeol menyentuh pelipisnya dengan ujung pena, mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Di hitung mundur dengan huruf yang tertulis sebagai huruf yang ikut terhitung pertama, dan hasilnya…"

" **Selamatkan Baekhyun."**

Mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Apa?" Kris berujar dengan satu alis tertarik, "Apa maksudnya? Baekhyun dalam bahaya?"

"Mungkin saja." Chanyeol memandangi kertas di tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kurasa untuk saat ini dia aman, aku akan menemaninya di kamar malam ini." Ia menjilati bibirnya yang kering, "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya juga.." Ia mendesah berat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak yakin?" Kyungsoo melipat kedua lengan di dada, bersedekap dengan mata yang memandang Chanyeol serius.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menghela nafas dan mulai membuka suaranya, "Sebenarnya, saat Baekhyun akan di periksa waktu itu. Dia sempat bertemu denganku. Dia benar-benar ketakutan juga gelisah, dan aku sudah berusaha menenangkannya sebisaku." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh pada kaki ranjang, "Aku terus mengatakan jika semua baik-baik saja, padahal aku sendiri merasa khawatir. Sebelum Pak Kim membawanya, dia memberikan sebuah kertas padaku dan isinya membuatku semakin khawatir. Aku tidak percaya jika akan seperti ini dan aku—Ck! Kalian baca saja sendirilah.." Chanyeol merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat. Membuka lalu memberikannya pada kedua temannya.

' **Sejak awal kita bukan berlima, tetapi berenam. Dan siapa orang keenam diantara kita, aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Tolong tunjukkan orang itu pada yang lainnya. Berhati-hatilah. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Chan.'**

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahunya sekarang?" Kyungsoo memulai, "Jika sejak awal kau sudah memberitahu kami, mungkin—"

"Tidak bisa. Aku perlu bukti untuk memastikannya." Chanyeol menyela.

"Tapi, seperti yang tertulis di sana. Baekhyun sepertinya memang sudah tahu. Atau mungkin dia juga masih belum terlalu yakin dengan ini.."

"Mungkin Baekhyun baru menyadarinya dan dia meminta bantuanku untuk mencaritahu." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Aku harus mencari bukti yang lebih akurat. Aku tidak bisa asal ambil keputasan, bisa saja itu malah membahayakan Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

…

Kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, melewati lorong gelap dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku celana. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, bersenandung di antara kesunyian,

"Dududu~ Chanyeol, kau tidak mengenalku? Sayang sekali."

Ia memutar kunci, merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur sesaat setelah mengambil sebuah pena dari atas meja. Mencoret-coret lengan bagian lekukan sikunya dengan coretan abstrak. Senyum tajam keluar dari bibirnya, membuat matanya yang tertutupi rambut hitam terlihat semakin misterius.

"Hah~ Malam yang tenang.."

…

Matahari bersinar redup di ufuk timur, membuat garis lurus membentang secara horizontal. Pria itu menyentuh keningnya, tubuhnya membungkuk di ujung kasur. Matanya terpejam dengan alis menukik tajam, nampak tengah berpikir sesuatu. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak sejak semalam. Niatnya yang ingin menginap di kamar Baekhyun justru tak terlaksana karena anak itu berkata jika ia tidak ingin di ganggu. Warna kehitaman bahkan terlihat di bawah matanya. Tentu saja, dia hanya tidur kurang lebih 4jam saja. Sisanya sibuk mengecek ponsel atau menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Sial. Kenapa semua bukti merujuk padanya?" Chanyeol mencengkram rambut di ubun kepala, menghela frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Beristirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa fokus jika seperti ini."

Chanyeol sontak menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara. Pria tinggi itu bersandar pada meja belajar, menaruh dua botol air mineral dingin di sana.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Nanti kalau kau sakit, Baekhyun juga yang sedih." Ujar Kris memperingati, ia memutar salah satu tutup botol lalu menenggak isinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja. Aku harus mengungkap siapa orang itu sebelum dia bertindak lebih dulu.."

"Iya aku tahu." Kris menyeka lelehan air yang melewati dagunya, "Lagipula sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau maksud itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Mungkin."

"Ck." Kris berdecak kecal. "Katakan saja, menurutmu siapa orang itu!"

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya,"Yang jelas orang itu ada di antara kita" Ia mengusak rambut cokelatnya sebentar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Entah itu Baekhyun, aku, kau, Kyungsoo atau bahkan Luhan sendirilah pelakunya." Ia berujar pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kemarin di surat, Baekhyun mengatakan ada orang keenam."

"Ya. Aku biang onar di sekolah ini, semua orang menjauhiku." Ia menjeda. "Kau tahu bukan, tidak ada yang dekat denganku selain kalian berempat."

"Lalu?" Kedua alis Kris terangkat, "Tidak ada yang peduli soal itu. Kau bisa ambil dari orang yang tidak menyukaimu."

"Surat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia ada diantara kita. Dia di dekat kita, jadi mungkin saja dia sudah mengenal kita dengan baik."

"Ayolah! Kenapa jadi membingungkan begini? Bukankah Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengenalnya?"

"Dia tidak mengenal orang itu, karena—" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. "Astaga Baekhyun!" Ia melompat turun, berlari cepat keluar kamar.

Di belakang, Kris masih mengekor. Berulang kali dia memanggil namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya. Kakinya ia bawa semakin cepat, secepat detakan jantungnya di dalam sana. Hanya satu tujuannya. Yaitu kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang handle pintu, menarik-nariknya dengan brutal namun pintu itu tak mau terbuka. "Uhuk!" Suara batuk itu terdengar dari dalam, membuat Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat untuk membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun? Baek, buka pintunya!" Pintu berwarna hazel itu ia gedor, menubrukkan tubuh jangkungnya beberapa kali hingga penghuni kamar yang lain mulai melongok dari pintu kamar masing-masing, merasa terganggu dan juga penasaran.

"Bersama!" Kris mengomando. Mereka saling pandang, mengangguk dan mengambil ancang-ancang. "1..2..3!" Pintu sukses terbuka setelah suara debuman keras terdengar. Mereka langsung meringsek masuk dengan langkah tergesa.

Langkahnya terhenti, matanya membulat sempurna. Di sana, pria mungilnya tengah terbaring di lantai dengan satu orang lain yang menduduki tubuhnya, mengacungkan sebuah pisau berlumuran darah di depan wajah. Lengan mungil Baekhyun tengah mencengkram pergelangan tangan orang diatasnya—menghalau pisau. Sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha melepas genggaman tangan yang menjerat lehernya. "Cha—Chanyeol.." Suaranya lirih terdengar, wajahnya memerah dengan urat tipis di pelipis.

"Kyungsoo!" Kris menjerit. Tubuh Chanyeol yang menjulang ia singkirkan lalu berjalan cepat kearah dua orang tersebut. Kerah belakangnya ditarik kasar oleh Kris. "Astaga.."

"Hm, Kyungsoo?" Pria bermata bulat itu bangkit, menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan raut tanpa salah.

"Ya ampun, kau baik-baik saja? Telapak tanganmu berdarah." Kris memekik heboh, tubuh Baekhyun ia bawa sedikit menjauh.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangan, menatap geram kearah Kyungsoo. Satu tinjuan berhasil menghantam pipinya hingga membuat luka memar di sekitar bibirnya. "Jadi dugaanku benar! Kyungsoo. Ternyata memang kau pelakunya!"

Pria bermata bulat itu tertawa nyaring, darah di sudut bibirnya ia usap dengan gaya angkuh. "Kyungsoo? Siapa dia?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya, menunjukkan raut bingung di buat-buat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Kau brengsek! Menuduh Baekhyun sebagai pelakunya dan sekarang berani melukainya seperti ini?" Jemari panjangnya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang berada di pojok kamar. Bersama Kris yang sedang membebatkan kain di telapak tangan kirinya. Mungkin terluka karena berusaha menahan serangan.

"Hei calm down, Dude! Pertama, jelaskan siapa itu Kyungsoo? Aku ini Dio." Ujar Kyungsoo yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Dio. Matanya terlihat lebih tajam dari biasanya.

"Mau Kyungsoo atau siapapun aku tidak peduli! Kau tetap brengsek!" Chanyeol menarik kerah pria bermata bulat itu, nafasnya memburu cepat dengan mata mendelik tajam. "Mengakulah, kau yang mencoba membunuh Luhan 'kan?!"

Seringaian menyudut di bibir sebelah kiri, "Bagaimana kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya?" sebelah alisnya tertarik dengan gaya menyebalkan.

"Brengsek!" Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di wajahnya, membuat sudut bibirnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah. "Mengaku sialan!"

Pria berambut hitam itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedikit meringis ketika akan membuka mulut. "Sshh.." Desisinya. "Kenapa kau sangat percaya diri jika aku pelakunya?"

"Kamar Luhan, kau dan Baekhyun adalah pemilik kamar terdekat. Aku melihat semuanya, semuanya. Kau yang memberitahuku tentang celakanya Luhan, tapi kemana kau saat Luhan tengah digiring menuju rumah sakit?" Chanyeol mencekal kerah bajunya, mencengkram kuat hingga kusut tak berbentuk. "Kenapa terkadang aku merasa kau bukanlah Kyungsoo yang ku kenal? Sifatmu terkadang berubah drastis. Seperti saat di ruang Kepsek, kau melirikku dengan tatapan tajam yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku juga penah melihatmu berulang kali melirik kearah kamar Baekhyun sejak kasus ini. Dan bagaimana mungkin sekarang kau mengaku sebagai Dio? Coba jelaskan!"

"Apa..maksudmu?" Pria itu bergumam, matanya berubah linglung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingat dirimu sendiri? Kau itu Kyungsoo!"

"AKU DIO!" Ia menjerit. "BERAPA KALI KUKATAKAN JIKA AKU BUKAN KYUNGSOO! AKU TIDAK KENAL NAMA ITU!"

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang pria paruh baya datang beberapa saat setelahnya. "Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bukan Kyung—Ugh!" Kyungsoo mencengkram rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak, bukan aku!" Wajahnya memucat. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan mencoba mendekatinya perlahan. "Kyungsoo, tenanglah.."Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih tubuh di depannya namun Kyungsoo justru menatapnya tajam, kakinya melangkah semakin ke belakang. "Terserah! Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan!" Jendela di belakangnya ia buka kasar.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan main-main! Berhenti disana!" Baekhyun menjerit.

"Hahaha.. Aku bukan Kyungsoo. Hahaha.." Tawanya terdengar ketika ia melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun. Ia bersenandung kecil di sela tawanya, menari dan melompat-lompat seperti orang kerasukan.

"Baiklah, Dio! Jangan main-main!" Teriak Chanyeol. "Baekhyun menjauhlah. Aku takut dia akan bertingkah macam-macam padamu. Dan kau!" Chanyeol menunjuk pria yang memiliki tinggi sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Bantu aku menangkap dia!"

"Chanyeol ada apa ini?" Pak Kim yang sejak tadi kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi kini mulai ikut mencegat langkah kaki Kyungsoo.

"Nanti kami jelaskan, Pak." Itu Baekhyun. Dia merentangkan kedua tangan, maju satu langkah untuk menghadang Dio. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol yang terus memperingatinya untuk menjauh saja.

Chanyeol menyerah. Ia akhirnya membiarkan Baekhyun ikut mengejarnya. Mereka menutup jalan keluar, membuat Kyungsoo atau Dio terperangkap di tengah. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap remeh keempat orang tersebut dengan tawa yang masih menggelegar.

"Baiklah, Dio. Tenang." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Siapa Dio? Itu bukan namaku—Bukan." Senyum tajam muncul di bibir, dia sedikit merunduk hingga mata bulatnya tertutup rambut. "Hihihi.."

"Sebenarnya siapa namamu? Kau sudah gila ya?" Kris yang mulai emosi langsung mendekatinya tanpa aba-aba. Dia memegangi tangan Kyungsoo dan berusaha menariknya.

"Ups!" Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kris, membalik badannya kesisi lain. "Haha, maaf.." Lantas tanpa peringatan tubuh Kris sudah terbanting ke lantai. Membuat semua mata mendelik tak percaya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok di depan wajah Kris, tersenyum sangat lebar lalu mencoel hidungnya dan berucap, "Kau kena! Kau kalah hahaha.." Dia kembali berdiri dan berlari.

"Chan—" Baekhyun yang mencoba memanggil Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di atas jendela. "Kyungsoo!" Pekiknya.

Keempat orang itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Namun mereka tidak berhasil mencapainya. Kyungsoo sudah merenggangkan kedua lengan, menjatuhkan diri. Tawanya menggema saat di udara. Tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan punggung yang lebih dulu bersinggungan, membuat suara retakan tulang tak terelakan. Darah mengalir dari kepala, membuat cairan itu menggenangi tanah. Matanya Kyungsoo kini tertutup rapat.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya, tubuhnya gemetaran dengan kedua mata berair. Ia menggeleng kuat, mundur beberapa langkah dengan suara tangis tertahan. "Tidak mungkin 'kan?" Chanyeol segera menyentuh kepalanya, membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukan. "Sst—jangan menangis, kumohon.." Puncuk kepalanya ia cium berulang. Ia shock. Tentu saja. Semua orang yang ada di sana masih berdiri dengan kaku, memandang tak percaya kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat.

 **.**

 **-The Young Koors-**

 **.**

Satu minggu berlalu. Sekolah di liburkan selama beberapa minggu karena dua kejadian yang menimpa murid dalam waktu dekat itu. Psikolog di datangkan untuk membantu siswa yang trauma menjadi lebih tenang, sebenarnya mereka hanya terfokus pada Baekhyun yang saat itu memang benar-benar menyaksikannya secara langsung. Beruntung kejadiannya terjadi di asrama laki-laki, jadi tak ada siswi yang melihat. Namun tetap saja, Sekolah mengadakan hiburan seperti bazaar untuk mengalihkan pikiran para siswa dari tragedi tersebut.

Saat ini, empat orang siswa yang menjadi saksi mata langsung menghadap badan investigasi untuk di periksa. Tentu saja, setelah keadaan mereka membaik.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang peristiwa ini?" Pria berjas hitam memulai, ia mengetuk meja dengan pena di tangannya. "Aku memang sengaja menulis pesan itu sesaat sebelum dia datang ke kamarku. Selama ini aku selalu merasa jika Kyungsoo itu berbeda. Dia selalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam sarat akan kebencian, aku memang tidak dekat awalnya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi, selama ini aku sering memperhatikannya diam-diam. Kyungsoo berubah seperti itu tepat setelah berita Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran tersebar. Jadi, sejak saat itu kuputuskan untuk berteman baik dengan Baekhyun, mencoba menjauhkan dia dari bahaya. Dan pelan-pelan memberitahukan masalah ini pada Chanyeol. Seperti dugaanku, memberitahunya tidak mudah karena Kyungsoo selalu mengawasiku. Dari sini aku berspekulasi jika Kyungsoo mungkin saja merasa tersaingi oleh Baekhyun. " Luhan menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu tuan Park."

"Sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamarku dan dia menangis sambil menyebutkan nama Luhan berulang. Aku langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang ia tunjukkan, kamar Luhan. Disana sudah ada Baekhyun yang tengah memeluk tubuh Luhan yang berlumuran darah. Aku panik dan langsung menelpon ambulance sementara Baekhyun kutenangkan dalam pelukkanku. Selama menunggu, aku melihat sekeliling kamar tersebut. Kamar itu bersih seperti tidak terjadi apapun, kecuali tempat Luhan berada karena sudah banyak darah di sana. Jadi menurutku itu adalah percobaan pembunuhan yang di rencanakan dan pelakunya adalah orang yang lebih dulu tahu." Jelas Chanyeol. Ia menghirup nafas dalam sebelum kembali menjelaskan.

"Ah iya, sejak awal aku sudah menduga jika pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo. Mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutupi baju. Tapi, di celana bagian atasnya terdapat jejak darah sedangkan bajunya bersih. Jika di pikirkan, tidak mungkin darah masuk mengenai celana sedangkan baju yang menutupinya tetap bersih. Itu artinya mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah mengganti pakaiannya sebelum menemuiku. Tapi sekali lagi, aku belum yakin karena sifat Kyungsoo yang terkadang tak bisa aku mengerti. Jadi aku mencari bukti lain."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, melirik Chanyeol sekali sebelum mulai bicara. "Saat aku datang, Kyungsoo sedang berjalan keluar dengan baju berlumuran darah. Matanya dingin dan tajam, seperti bukan dia. Dan senyuman serta tawanya terasa mengerikan, tapi aku yakin jika yang aku lihat itu adalah Kyungsoo. Maksudku, Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Yang bukan aku kenal."

"Kemudian aku, Kris dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kukenal, kami mencoba menemukan kertas yang di tulis oleh Luhan yang di letakkan di ruang Kepsek." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Isinya adalah sandi dengan pergeseran huruf sederhana namun cukup rumit untuk di jabarkan, karena berputar-putar. Aku yakin itu dibuat agar Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Artinya 'Selamatkan Baekhyun'. Kupikir Luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo akan mencelakakan Baekhyun dan menulis kertas itu sebelum Kyungsoo mendatanginya."

"Jangan lupakan tentang surat Baekhyun.." Kris menimpali.

"Aku menulis itu karena kupikir kita memang berenam. Tapi, ternyata kita bertujuh. Kyungsoo mempunyai tiga kepribadian yang berbeda."

"Yah.. Karena itu aku langsung bergegas ke kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah di sana. Saat itu dia mengaku sebagai Dio dan berusaha melukai Baekhyun. Dia bahkan berubah lagi menjadi orang lain dan membanting tubuh Kris."

"Sampai akhirnya dia terjun dari lantai tiga." Kris mengakhiri cerita.

Pria berjas itu mengangguk, mencatat sesuatu di dalam map. "Apa ada lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu sampai disitu" Ucap Chanyeol dan diikuti oleh anggukan dari ketiga orang lainnya.

"Kalian boleh keluar."

Keempat pria itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah tepat beberapa langkah dari pintu. Pria dengan rambut putih di alisnya itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan senyuman bersahabat. " Aku bersyukur tidak mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini." Ia berujar membuat mereka lantas menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pusat perhatian. "Tidak semua siswa bisa sepertimu. Aku bangga padamu, Park." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol saat pria itu tak memberika respon, "Setidaknya katakan terimakasih, Chan!" Pria mungil itu berbisik memperingati. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu melirik Kepala Sekolah di hadapannya, membungkukkan tubuh lalu berucap,

"Terimakasih."

Singkat di sertai dengan ekspresi muka datar yang menyebalkan. Ya. Chanyeol memang akan tetap seperti itu. Menjadi si biang onar yang hanya menuruti kemauan sang kekasih.

Kris dan Luhan terkikik geli di belakangnya. Pria bertubuh menjulang itu lantas merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama setelahnya. Ah iya kecuali Chanyeol tentunya. Pria itu berbalik, mendelikan mata pada tangan yang sudah berani melingkari miliknya. "Tanganmu! Jangan cari-cari kesempatan kau sialan!" Ia melangkah cepat, mendorong tubuh Kris agar menjauhi Baekhyun. "Dia itu milikku. Jangan asal sentuh.." Chanyeol berujar dingin.

Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun, merangkul pria itu dengan mesra dan menggiringnya menuju bazaar. "Sayang. Jangan dekati pria aneh sepertinya lagi. Aku tak mau dia mengambilmu dariku.." Chanyeol melirik Kris melalui ekor mata, menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Sialan kau Chanyeol! Aku tidak aneh!"

Dan perjalanan sang biang onar di sekolah tentu tidak berhenti sampai disini saja. Walau kejadian itu masih melekat di ingatan. Setidaknya itu bisa jadikan pelajaran untuk kedepannya.

"Sayang. Nanti suapi aku tteoboki ya~"

Ya. Seperti itulah mereka.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

Bagaimana? Ini ff pertamaku dengan unsur kode2an. Aku gak sempet ngedit cerita ini. Jadi kalau ada typo tolong di maafkan. *sungkem*

Dan untuk **Manusiabertopeng98** makasih udah mau berkolaborasi^^ Kapan-kapan bikin lagi nyokk :v

 **Thanks to:  
30, Oh sanny7, BabyXie, YeppeunAeri, Akuma Apaa Tu, FIWND, valsxid, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Alfa239, Aerellia, istiqomahpark01, byunlovely, baekkumaa. **

**Makasih buat review, follow dan favoritenya kawan-kawan :***

 **Penjelasan judul :**

The Young Koors adalah gabungan bahasa inggris dan Afrika.  
Young berarti muda dan Koors berarti dendam, artinya **The Young Koors** adalah **Dendam Muda.**

 **Tapi!** Bukan itu arti sebenarnya ya. The Young Koors adalah permainan kata.  
Lihat susunan di bawah ini :

The Young Koors

(T-H-E) Y-(O)-U-N-G K-O-O-(R)-S

Other

Y-U-N-G-K-O-O-S

Kyungsoo

 **The Young Koors** permainan kata dari, **Other Kyungsoo** yang berarti Kyungsoo yang lainnya.

 **Dan buat yang masih kurang paham dengan pemecahan kodenya.  
Lihat di bawah ini: **

Kan 'Do' kunci nada pertama, kalau diubah jadi kunci nada huruf.. Jadi 'C'

C itu huruf ke 3 dalam abjad. Tapi karena di situ di tulis 'kunci nada 'pertama" jadi di hitung dari huruf pertama yang di tulis.

Misal yang tertulis 'C' kita hitungnya.. 'C', 'B', 'A' … maksudnya kuncinya adalah A.

Paham?

Sekali lagi ini kode buatan sendiri sepaya Kyungsoo dalam cerita tidak tahu. Tapi, teruntuk Chanyeol, anak nakal yang di percaya Kepsek. Kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun.

 **Terimakasih :***

 **Min to Review?  
Riview juseyyooo~~ **

**#ChanbaekisReal!**


End file.
